My Family
by evil superman
Summary: Cassie writes about her family.


Title: My Family  
  
Summary: Cassie writes about her family.  
  
A/N: If any of you have read my story Hok'Tar2 then this will sound fimilar because I used this in that story for my OC character. After writting this for my other story I thought this could be used for Cassie too, so I made a small change and posted this version seperate from Hok'Tar2. Also I just made up a last name for Teal'c off the top of my head if it's been used by someone else I didn't mean to steal it, honest.  
  
The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. Not Betaed  
  
=======================================  
  
MY FAMILY  
  
By: Cassandra Frasier.  
  
Most people when they think of family, think of it in the typical sense: People that are biologicaly related. You know a Mom, Dad, maybe a sibling or two, along with grandparents, aunts, uncles and so on. But thats not always the case, when writing this paper I had a hard time, because I have two familes. My birth family and my adoptive family. After debating with myself I chose to write about my adoptive family, knowing that my birth family would understand.  
  
The first memeber of my new family I want to tell you about is General George Hammond, whose been like a grandfather to me. Even though he already has children and grandchildren of his own he still treats me like a granddaughter. For a general in the airforce he's probably one of the most gentle and caring people I've ever met. There are so many things I could say to describe him, but the best way to sum up General George Hammond, is the fact that he would do anything and everything in his power for the people under his command and the people he cares about.  
  
Next up is my uncle Murry Taylor. To most people my uncle Murry may seem like one of those people that don't openly show their emotions, but even though he dosen't always show his emotions I know that he really does care about me and that no matter what he'll always be there for me. He's probably one of the wisest and most mature members of my family. He takes it upon himself to show me the things I need to know to be a good person when I grow up. Another thing I like about my uncle Murry is that he doesn't treat me like a little kid, he never talks down to but at me, and he always listens to whatever I have to say. I guess in away you could say that he's also like a father figure to me.  
  
Another member of my family is my uncle Jack O'Neill, with two L's. Although I call Jack my uncle the truth is that about 85 to 90% of the time Jack acts more like the little brother I never had, instead of the forty something year old United States Airforce colonel that he is. Of all the adults in my family he's probably the one that gets to me the best, since he pretty much let's his inner child run lose, reaking havock and mayhem, 24/7. It still amazes me some times that Jack can still act like a big, happy, cynical, kid, considering all of the pain and loss he's been through in his life, it actually gives me hope to know that even with all the pain I've already been through in my life that I can still find happiness.  
  
The next person I want to talk about is my aunt Samanth (Sam) Carter. Like General Hammond and my uncle Jack she's also in the airforce only she's a major and she's also an astrophyscist with a PHD in quantum mechanics and a plasma/particle physics expert. Which means that she's, as Jack likes to say, really, really, really, really, ridiculously smart, probably to smart for her own good some times. Basically she's that extremly smart family member every kid wishes that they had to do their homework for them, not that she'd actually do mine, even if I bribed her. But it's probably a good thing that she's smart, because it's her smarts that have saved the lives of her and her team mates on more then one occasion.  
  
Another important family member is my uncle Daniel Jackson, or as Jack likes to call him spacemonkey, don't ask me how that nick name got started, but it annoys the heck out of Daniel, which is why Jack uses it every chance he gets. Daniel like my aunt Sam is ridiculously smart, although he's an archaeological expert, with PHD's in Anthropology and Linguistics. Daniel has an intresting, almost child like, way of looking at the world, one that sets him apart, and makes him unique. In a way I see Daniel as my role model, because Daniel, like me, learned all to well about pain and loss at an early age, but inspite of all his pain and loss Daniel has become a very optimistic and moral person, I'm proud to be able to look up to.  
  
Last, but not least probably the most important member of my new family Dr. Janet Frasier, my adoptive mom. You know when I first started living with her I used to think that I shouldn't call her mom, that in some way it would be wrong, because I already had a mom, even if she is dead, and calling someone else mom would be disrepectfull. But from day one she's acted like a mother to me. She's looked after me, showed me how to grow, how to love and care, and most important of all that she'll always be there for me day or night no matter what. Soon it got to the point where I couldn't not call her mom, it was hard getting to that point though.  
  
My mom is a very strong willed and determind person, which is a good thing because being a chief medical officer in the airforce she has to deal with lots of so called macho, tough guys all the time. She's never afraid to use her position to keep other soldiers, even superior officers, from getting away with anything that will be detrimental to their health. I'm proud to say that she is a damn fine doctor, who's been known to go to the extremes when trying to save the lives of patients, never one to give up easily. There's no way I could posibly put into words the way I feel about her and trust me I've tried, but everything I wrote down didn't seem to do her or my feelings justice, so I hope this paper can show her even just a fraction of how I feel about her.  
  
So as you can see I have quite the unique and diverse family. Each of us is a different piece to the puzzle and use our own uniqueness to keep the family together. And even though none of us are blood related we are still very much family. It's like someone once told me, blood doesn't make you family.  
  
Fin.


End file.
